This Means War
by Legend96
Summary: "And then, suddenly, there are two full lips pressed against your cheek. If you reach up, you could probably wipe away some of her lipstick, your fingers coming back pink. But you don't. Instead you merely watch her hand reach for the remote as nonchalantly as it could and raise the volume on the movie." Aranea/Meenah fluff.


**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Andrew Hussie's. You know the drill.**

You're sitting comfortably on a couch, feet propped up on the footrest. There's a book in your lap and a movie playing on its lowest possible volume so that it doesn't distract from you your reading, but also manages to keep the girl beside you amused. It's hardly working.

She keeps lifting a pillow and pressing it to her face, groaning about how ridiculous this movie is and if she was the main character how she would've just stabbed all the bad guys by now. You don't pay attention to her, though, you're far too entranced in this chapter to be bothered to try. After a few moments her griping finally stops, but you can't tell why.

And then, suddenly, there are two full lips pressed against your cheek. If you reach up, you could probably wipe away some of her lipstick, your fingers coming back pink. But you don't. Instead you merely watch her hand reach for the remote as nonchalantly as it could and raise the volume on the movie.

You turn to look at her.

Meenah's glaring at the screen, trying not to look at you. She is still, surprisingly, silent, and so you watch her for a few moments before returning to your book. You start to think about why she may have kissed you. It might be a thank you, for letting her talk at you and complain and whine like she sometimes does. It might be an experiment. It might be because she likes you.

Your cheeks flame blue at the thought and you adjust yourself, turning your head away from her and hoping she doesn't notice the blush. After a moment of pretending to read, you look up at her through your hair. She's still staring at the screen, her glare intensified. You don't know if this will work, but this is your chance. Especially if you're right about her liking you.

You move over a bit and then lean up to kiss her cheek in return. When you settle back into your seat, once again pretending to read the book in your lap, you watch her carefully, once again hidden behind your hair. Her mouth is agape. Her eyes are narrowed curiously at you. She presses her fingers to the spot where you kissed her, the rings on them glinting in the low lighting.

And then all at once she pushes your hair back from your face - you blink quickly to hide the movement of your eyes back to your book so she doesn't catch you staring - and kisses your cheek again. Except this time she lingers a bit, and suddenly your mind is racing even faster than it already has.

She pulls back with a self satisfied smirk, and you realize. She's turned this into a competition. So you wait until you're sure she's not paying attention to you, and then you kiss her cheek again, making sure to nip at it a bit with your teeth. Her face flushes pink and she whips her head towards her, but you've already returned to your book, flipping a page with a little extra flair.

This continues for a while. She kisses you once and then licks the side of your face. You kiss her back and make sure to travel to her ear, pressing your lips against the closest thing to a lobe she's got. Each time she pulls back from you, she smirks, thinking she's gotten the upperhand. But each time you pull back from her, her cheeks are flushed and once she's biting her lower lip.

It happens after a few turns.

Both of you turn for the other's cheeks at the same time, and you're moving so quickly you don't have time to stop yourself before your lips are on hers and her lips on yours. You stiffen. She's staring back you, wide and cross eyed, and you're sure you look the same. You pull back after a moment, and your lips are parted, about to speak, but she practically lunges at you.

She grabs your legs and pulls them under her, and suddenly you're laying below her on the couch. Your book falls to the floor, losing your page. Under different circumstances, you would be angry about this, bur right now, with her hovering over you and looking at you like she is, you're speechless and especially not caring about the book.

She places her hands on either side of your head, against the chair's arm, and then lowers herself down. She laughs a bit, a single "heh" before her lips are on yours again. Her eyes are shut this time and her lips are stronger against yours, moving and slowly you fall into it. Your arms twine around her neck and bring her down closer to you.

She lets out a whine as she falls, and somehow you manage to flip yourselves over despite the limited room on the couch. You're staddling her now and her hands are on your shoulders and you're smirking down at her.

"Damn, Serk," she says.

And, for the first time, you answer back with, "Shut _up_, Peixes," and you lower your head again.

**AN: *audibly whines about the lack of Aranea/Meenah fanfiction***

**(Still haven't figured out fishpuns.)**

**(Still gonna cheat and have little to no dialogue.)**

**(I'm totally an author.)**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
